


To Be Saved

by Sherian



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Out of Character, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/Sherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as always, she waits for him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> A few days ago I went with some friends to see it, and I don't care that critics said ... I liked the movie! :)  
> mmm ... as I saw that here don't have fanfictions of this couple (in the movie); I wrote one.  
> *Please excuse me for my poor English!* (I'm not own of Gods of Egypt)
> 
> * * *

She knows it, even before the other gods had been knocking on her door in search of help and shelter; she knew which was the price to pay if she was accepting and nevertheless

How refuse to protect them under the protection of her wings?

_Such as a mother protects her children ..._

Holds her own wrist with anxiety while watching the evening sky, golden hues still are quite visible between heaven wrapped in a tone red.

She knows that he'll come, after all, where else could survivors be hiding?

Nowhere they'll all be safe from the slaughter. No place in all Egypt where they can hide from the god of the desert _and chaos._

Like all the previous times... she waits for him.

It won't take long, in less than she imagines all the walls will be surrounded and attacked by her husband's army.

She's afraid _like the others_ because she knows that this place isn't safe; the doors of her home will open once again and perhaps for the last time.

_What can do a god when feeling fear?... To whom can entrust their prayers?_

She herself saw as Osiris was killed, Horus is blind and he's in the deepest of the exile; for his part, Ra never had heard her words. Why was he going to do it now? There's nobody ... They're alone at the complete mercy of an uncertain future.

As the sky turns purple, she doesn't know how long it has been sitting watching at the Nile, when hears a sound in the lower part of her palace. No need to think too much to imagine who it’s.

She can hear his footsteps behind her back, never in her long life, she has been so scared.

He sits beside her, looking with her at nothing, Nephthys watches him, he's no longer the God who loved...Now only he is:  _Set_ ; his name is almost like a plague that brings death and destruction.

A cold air touches her pale face; almost she can feel the breeze from the west inside the wind unrecognizable from the Nile. 

The cries of the other gods are heard in the distance... And she can smell the metallic smell of blood slipping on the ground.

Then she sighs deeply waiting that he does his move and Nephthys seals her fate with a bitter smile.

...Because now there's nobody here to save, even her husband' soul has been corrupted by power...


End file.
